The present invention relates to an improved two-piece lug bolt.
In the past, two-piece lug bolts have been fabricated for the purpose of permitting the head to be made of a different material than the remainder of the shank. One embodiment of a prior two-piece lug bolt is disclosed in the drawings accompanying the present specification, and the manner in which the improved lug bolt of the present invention is superior is discussed hereafter.